In computer systems, an external display device may be used to display images from a computing device at the external display device. In some cases, an external display device may operate in an auto detection mode wherein the external display device may periodically trigger a hot plug detect (HPD) signal. The HPD signal that might be issued by the external display device may be serviced by software of the computing device, such as operating system software of the computing device. An HPD signal may include a pair of HPD interrupt signals including an unplug and plug pair. Such pairs of HPD signals can occur repeatedly as long as the external display device is connected to the computing device. In some cases, issuing a HPD signal may trigger a disconnect of the external display device from the computing system that is unintended, or otherwise not genuine.
For example, an external display device may be configured with multiple interfaces. If a display configuration is configured to display images at an internal display, an external display device connected via a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) port may be turned off. In some cases, the auto detection mode of the external display device may begin to check each of the multiple interfaces to find an active signal input. While the external display device is checking each of the multiple interfaces, an HPD signal may be issued by the external display device to the computing device to be serviced by the operating system. In some cases, the HPD interrupt signals may create a distracting viewing environment for a user of the computing system as the signals are serviced by the operating system.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.